Pourquoi ?
by milune
Summary: Pourquoi? Ce mot peut signifier tellement de choses. Par exemple, pourqoi Camille est elle détestée à ce point? Pourquoi fait elle des cauchemars étranges? Ou encore, pourquoi aime elle Remus Lupin?
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION 

Camille était dans son dortoir, couchée sur le lit qu'elle occupait chaque année depuis maintenant six ans. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et réfléchissait. C'était sa sixième année à Poudlard et elle venait à peine de le remarquer, elle était amoureuse ! Et ce garçon, celui qui avait conquis son cœur, était dans la même maison qu'elle, dans la même année qu'elle, et faisait partie des Maraudeurs. Comment n'avait elle pas remarqué plus tôt qu'elle l'aimait alors qu'il faisait partie de la bande la plus populaire de l'école ? Remus, Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être beau ! Avec ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux bleus et ses fines lèvres. Il n'était pas très musclé, mais il avait du charme et c'était ça qui plaisait à Camille. Mais qu'allait elle penser là ? Elle se faisait de faux espoirs. Pourquoi un garçon comme Remus l'aimerait il ? Elle, Camille la chieuse. Camille la mal aimée. En effet, elle n'avait qu'une seule amie. Que ferait elle sans Lily Evans ? Lily Evans était sa meilleure amie et elle était bien la seule. Tout le monde la détestait et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi ! C'est une bonne question ça. Pourquoi ?

Depuis quelques temps, Camille faisait des cauchemars étranges chaque nuit et se réveillait en sursaut ruisselante de sueur. Qu'est-ce que ces cauchemars répétitifs et si soudain pouvaient ils bien signifier ? Elle se le demandait bien.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

J'ai eu l' idée d'écrire cette fic comme ça sur un coup de tête alors dites moi tout de suite si je dois continuer ou tout arrêter ! Evidemment, ce chapitre est un peu court, mais comme beaucoup de fic, ce n'est que l'introduction ! Il sera plus long la prochaine fois. Enfin voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez !

milune

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Petite note : **Je souhaite un bon ANNIVERSAIRE à tout ceux qui sont comme moi et ma petite sœur nés le 22 septembre !


	2. Qui sont ils ?

**Qui sont ils ?**

Ce lundi matin, Camille se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. Elle avait encore fait le même cauchemar qui la hantait depuis maintenant un mois et s'était réveillée en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Lorsque Lily la vit, elle s'écria :

-Tu es toute pâle Camille !

-Ce n'est pas étonnant. J'ai encore fait un cauchemar.

-Ce n'est pas normal que tu le fasses chaque jour ! Tu devrais aller voir Mme Radskin, la prof de divination.

-Cette vieille chouette ? Elle va me dire n'importe quoi !

Elle prit une voix mystérieuse et dit :

-Je vois...je vois que vous êtes proche de la mort. Ce sont sans doute les esprits qui sont tourmentés !

Lily rigola puis dit :

-On ferait bien de se dépêcher ou sinon on sera en retard au cours de Métamorphose.

-Ok.

Elle descendirent vite devant la classe et furent bientôt rejointe par les Maraudeurs. Camille faillit s'évanouir en voyant Remus mais par contre Lily, elle, devint rouge de colère en voyant James. Elle lui en voulait encore pour ce qui s'était passé le jour avant.

Flash Back

Lily était dans un fauteuil de la salle commune en train de lire et Camille, assise à ses pieds, révisait lorsque James était arrivé et avait dit en tirant le bras de Lily :

-Viens, je dois te parler.

Il l'avait tirée du fauteuil et emmenée dans un coin de la salle commune. Ensuite, il lui avait demandé :

-Pourquoi tu traînes avec elle ?

-Avec qui ?

-Elle ! Dit il en désignant Camille.

-Et pourquoi ne traînerais je pas avec elle ? Je te rappelle que c'est mon amie !

-Alors que tu pourrais m'avoir moi !

-Je ne veux pas toi. Comment peux tu être aussi ignoble et arrogant ?

-Je ne suis pas ignoble.

-Et que ferais tu si tu n'avais pas tes amis et que tu étais tout seul ?

-Mais ça ne m'arrivera jamais.

-Mais imagine si Sirius n'était pas là ! Remus et Peter ! Et si personne ne t'aimait !

Soudain le doute envahit Lily et elle demanda :

-Rassure moi. Tu ne parles pas pour Sirius, Remus et Peter ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que Sirius, Remus et Peter ne sont pas d'accord avec toi sur ce que tu me dis.

-Euh…je crois que Sirius est d'accord avec moi mais je ne sais pas pour Remus et Peter. Alors ? Tu viens avec nous ?

-Tu me dégoûtes Potter. C'est pas possible ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ?

-Elle est laide.

C'en était trop ! Elle le gifla puis dit :

-Sache que tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être beau et que ce n'est pas une raison pour l'abandonner. Et puis d'abord, elle n'est pas laide !

-Mais…

-Tu n'as plus intérêt à te retrouver sur mon chemin pour ce genre de choses Potter.

Elle retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter et Camille lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

-Oh, encore une vaine tentative pour que je sorte avec lui.

Lily ne voulait pas blesser Camille. Elle lui avait bien dit une part de vérité mais s'était abstenue de lui dire la suite.

Fin Flash Back

Le professeur McGonagal arriva et ils entrèrent dans la classe.

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai invité un expert du ministère qui va vous apprendre à transplaner. Nous allons donc aller dans la grande salle.

Ils sortirent du local et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Là, l'employé du ministère se présenta. Il s'appelait Oscar Cloris. Il leur expliqua ce qu'il fallait faire et fit une démonstration de transplanage. Ensuite, les élèves essayèrent mais avec peu de succès. Soudain, Camille disparut juste sous les yeux de Lily, réapparut à l'autre bout de la salle et cria :

**-J'ai réussi Lily ! **

**-C'est super !** Répondit elle.

Après la réussite de Camille, tous les autres élèves étaient persuadés qu'il pouvaient en faire autant. Soudain, James réussit à son tour à transplaner et atterri sur Lily. Celle-ci hurla pendant que Sirius et Remus étaient pliés de rire :

-**Potter ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès ! Dégage de là !**

**-Eh oh Evans ! J'ai atterri là par hasard ! **Cria il en se relevant.

A part cet incident, le cours se passa bien. Après, ils allèrent dans la classe de potion. Slughorn, le professeur et directeur de Serpentard, ne favorisait que rarement les élèves de sa maison. Il préférait les élèves célèbres, ou les fils, neveux et petits-fils de personnes célèbres. Il y avait aussi dans ses élèves préférés ceux qui étaient doués en potion. Il aimait beaucoup Lily et James. Deux élèves très talentueux d'après lui. Remus, Sirius et Camille faisaient aussi partie de la bande du professeur. Aujourd'hui, ils apprirent à faire une potion de vie. Evidemment très compliquée à réaliser et seuls quelques élèves arrivèrent à la faire.

* * *

A la fin de la journée les élèves étaient exténués. Camille alla dans son dortoir et se coucha sur son lit. Elle avait toujours un peu mal à la tête. Soudain, elle s'endormit.

* * *

C'était une pièce fermée. Les fenêtres étaient barrées par des planches et seulement deux ou trois rayons de lumière passaientau travers. Un garçon marchait. Il avait les mains liées et il avançait en trébuchant et en tombant par terre. Il était poussé par un homme qui lui criait :

-Avance sale chien !

L'homme lui donna un coup de pied et le petit garçon retomba par terre.

-Tourne toi ! Cria il ensuite.

Le garçon se tourna et là, l'homme sortit une baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur l'enfant. Un jet de lumière verteen sortit et Camille se réveilla en sursaut. Un courant d'air vint faire claquer la fenêtre qui était légèrement entrouverte et Camille poussa un cri.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Camille ? Demanda Lily après avoir monté les marches de l'escalier.

-C'était encore ce cauchemar !

-Camille, ça devient grave !

-Que veux tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais aller voir Dumbledore !

-Je ne vais pas aller embêter Dumbledore avec ça !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que.

-Parce que quoi ?

-Lily tu m'embêtes !

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Camille faisait toujours ses cauchemars mais il y avait pire. Lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle avait l'impression de sentir une présence à côté d'elle. Alors, elle mettait sa tête dans ses mains et criait :

-Allez vous en ! Allez vous en !

Un jour, alors qu'elle était aux toilettes, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Lily étaient assis dans les fauteuils dela salle commune. Soudain James dit à Lily :

-Elle est givrée ta copine !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda elle en levant déjà sa main prête à lui donner une baffe

-Pas touche à ma tête Lily jolie !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Fit elle tout en gardant son bras en l'air.

-Baisse ta main s'il te plaît Evans.

Lily abaissa sa main et demanda :

-Pourquoi serait elle givrée ?

-On l'entend parfois crier dans le vide ! Des trucs du genre : « Allez vous en ! partez ! Fichez moi la paix ! »

-Elle fait des cauchemars, c'est tout.

-N'empêche qu'elle est quand même givrée ta copine !

-Si tu as quelque chose à me dire Potter, tu peux me le dire en face ! Fit Camille derrière leurs dos.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui Camille ! Ce n'est qu'un idiot, rien de plus. Fit Lily en se levant.

Mais Camille ne fit pas attention à Lily et partit en courant dans son dortoir pour se jeter sur son lit. Lily monta les marches à sa suite et alla réconforter Camille qui pleurait dans son oreiller.

-Il raconte n'importe quoi !

-Mais toi aussi tu crois que je suis givrée ! Tu crois aussi que je devrais me faire soigner ! Tu ne viens près de moi que par pitié ! Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Je sens leurs présences, **leurs respirations !**

-Mais qui cela pourrait il être Camille ?

-Ce sont ces enfants qui se font tuer l'un à la suite de l'autre ! Je suis sûre que ce sont eux !

-Comment cela se pourrait il ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ce sont peut être leurs fantômes qui viennent me hanter ? Mais pourquoi moi ? **Pourquoi ?**

-Je ne sais pas…

* * *

Les Maraudeurs étaient restés dans la salle commune et parlaient avec grande vigueur.

-T'étais obligé de dire ça ? Demanda Remus. Fallait il vraiment que tu sois aussi ignoble ? Je crois que Lily à raison quand elle dit que tu exagères !

-C'est ça, vas y, prend sa défense !

-Mais c'est ce que je fais James ! On a pas idée de traiter les gens de cette manière ! Peut être que Camille a des problèmes familiaux !

-Elle est quand même folle! Répliqua Sirius.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ?

-Tien, on dirait Evans ! Murmura James.

-Peter ! Prends ma défense ! Supplia Remus.

-Bof, je sais pas ! J'ai déjà rien comprisà votre histoire alors si tu me demande mon avis...

-Très bien. Je crois que je vais rester avec Lily et Camille ! Ce sont sûrement des meilleures amies que vous !

Sur ce, Remus s'en alla. Il monta dans son dortoir et s'assit. Quand comprendra James que ce qu'il fait est idiot ?

-Certains l'ont compris depuis longtemps ! S'énerva-t-il tout en pensant à Lily.

* * *

De leur côté, Lily et Camille décidèrent de faire une recherche à la bibliothèque sur des enfants qui auraient été massacrés par des sorciers. Elles cherchèrent surtout du côté moldus car ils sont méprisés par un grand nombre de sorciers. Mais elles ne trouvèrent pas grand chose. Elles n'abandonnèrent cependant pas pour autant !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini ! Je sais qu'il a mis du temps à venir mais voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !


	3. Secrets dévoilés

**Secrets dévoilés**

-Remus, tu râles ?

-…

-Et tu ne veux plus nous parler ?

-…

-Attend attend James ! Tu t'y prend mal ! Regarde faire le pros !

-J'attends, répondit James, avec un regard amusé vers Sirius qui retroussait ses manches avant de passer à l'action.

Sirius se mit en face de Remus, le regarda droit dans les yeux puis demanda :

-Remus, répond-moi ! Tu râles ?

-…

-Tu râles ?

-…

-**Tu râles vraiment ?**

-…

-EST-CE QUE TU RÂLES ?

-…

Sirius émit un grognement puis se jeta sur Remus ! Il l'attrapa par les épaules et commença à le secouer en hurlant :

-**MAIS EST-CE QUE TU VAS REPONDRE ?**

-Arrête Sirius ! Cria James en retenant son ami, tu vas le tuer !

Après que Sirius se soit calmé, il ajouta :

-Finalement, je crois que je m'y prend mieux que toi !

Il jeta un regard vers Sirius pour voir sa réaction et à sa grande surprise, celui-ci éclata de rire. James ria alors de plus belle puis dit entre deux éclats :

-Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur Sirius ? A un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que tu devenais fou ! C'est à peine si tu bavais !

-Que veux-tu, je suis un chien !

Et ils s'esclaffèrent de nouveau.

-Vous êtes vraiment cons ! Fit Remus, et toi James, n'as tu pas encore compris ce que Lily t'a expliqué l'autre jour dans la salle commune ?

-Comment sais-tu que j'ai eu une conversation avec Lily ? Mais attend…c'est elle qui te l'a dit !

-Belle déduction James ! Tu sais que tu as du feeling ? Fit Remus d'un ton sarcastique.

-Attention Sirius ! Remus est de mèche avec Lily ! Ils ont sympathisés !

-Ca fait trois jours James.

-Ah oui, tiens.

-Et as tu compris ce que Lily t'a dit ? Redemanda Remus.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à comprendre !

-James, sais tu ce que tu es ?

-Non, mais je suppose que Mossieur va me le dire !

-**Tu es un crétin qui ne cherche pas plus loin que le bout de son nez pour comprendre ce que Lily essaye de te dire ! Et ce n'est pas du tout étonnant si elle ne sort pas avec toi !**

-**T'as qu'as écrire un bouquin là dessus puisque tu es si malin !**

-Euh…on se calme, tenta Sirius.

-**La ferme Sirius ! **Ou en étions nous Remus ? Ah oui, **tu m'énerves avec tes principes stupides !**

**-Ils ne sont pas stupides du tout !**

**-Tu me dis que je ne sortirai jamais avec Lily ! Peut être, mais moi je suis déjà sorti avec d'autres filles tandis que toi…**

**-Je t'ai déjà dit milles fois que c'est parce que…**

**-Oh, suis je bête, j'avais oublié ! Un loup-garou est incapable d'aimer ! **

Il avait craché ces derniers mots et ceux-ci blessèrent profondément Remus. Il s'en alla doucement vers la porte du dortoir puis se retourna et envoya son poing sur le nez de James.

-Tu peux me dire que je suis un misérable, un imbécile et même que je suis un loup-garou, mais ne redis plus jamais que je suis incapable d'aimer !

Remus avait dit ces mots calmement mais d'un ton tellement froid que James en frissonna. Lorsque Remus eu quitté le dortoir, James passa sa manche sur son nez et essuya le sang qui en coulait.

_**

* * *

**_

Dans le dortoir des filles, l'atmosphère était tout à fait différente. Lily et Camille riaient joyeusement. Ce samedi, elles avaient décidé de s'amuser toute la journée et de faire leurs devoirs le lendemain. Mais lorsque Camille sortit son jeu de cartes explosives, un bruit vint attirer leur attention. Elles regardèrent par la fenêtre et virent un hibou qui toquait contre la vitre avec sa patte. L'animal portait un petit papier à la patte. Lily s'approcha et ouvrit la fenêtre. Immédiatement, l'oiseau entra dans la pièce et vint se poser sur le lit de Camille. Il lui tendit sa patte et Camille décrocha le petit papier. C'était un message de Remus.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Lily.

-C'est Remus.

-Vas-y, lis le !

_Lily, _

_Je viens de me disputer avec James. Il devient insupportable ! Pourrais-tu descendre avec Camille…_

Lorsque Camille vit son nom, son cœur battit la chamade.

…_et me retrouver au bas de l'escalier ?_

_Remus_

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Camille.

-On y va bien sûr !

Elles dévalèrent les escaliers et faillirent s'écraser contre Remus.

-Salut les filles !

-Sa…salut, fit maladroitement Camille.

-Salut ! Fit à son tour Lily, alors, comme ça James est _encore plus_ insupportable que d'habitude !

-Eh oui ! Lily, je voulais te demander si vous ne pourriez pas m'héberger pendant quelques temps dans votre dortoir ?

L'idée plaisait beaucoup à Camille mais Lily répondit :

-Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible Remus ! Ah moins que tu ne sois Spiderman, il te sera impossible de monter les escaliers du dortoir !

-Qui c'est Spiderman ?

-C'est un personnage de dessin animé qui sait grimper aux murs ! Mais oublie ce que je viens de dire !

-Je saurai peut être quand même monter en prenant de l'élan !

-Tu peux toujours essayer, répondit Lily.

Remus recula de quelques pas puis s'élança. Il monta quelques marches mais comme s'y attendait Lily, Remus retomba en arrière et glissa le long du toboggan ce qui fit légèrement remonter son pull. Cela provoqua quelques gloussement de la gente féminine et Camille devint toute rouge en voyant le torse de Remus. Quelque chose d'autre cependant attira son attention. Elle distingua des blessures sur le ventre du garçon. Son père le battait il ? Elles laissa de côté les questions qu'elle se posait et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle commune avec Lily et Remus.

-Remus, il faut que tu ailles parler à James ! Fit Lily.

-Je ne lui parlerai pas tant qu'il ne se sera pas excusé, s'exclama Remus avec rage, il m'a dit des choses tellement odieuses !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Qu'on aille lui régler son compte ! Fit camille.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire !

A ce moment, James passa avec Peter et Sirius et dit à ses amis mais d'une voix assez forte pour que Remus puisse l'entendre :

-Il paraît que Lupin s'est planté dans les escaliers du dortoir des filles ! Il faut vraiment être idiot pour ne pas savoir que l'escalier se transforme en toboggan ! A moins qu'il ne voulait faire jouette !

Il éclata d'un rire gras. Peter lui aussi rigolait car il ne voulait pas se faire mal voir par James. Quant à Sirius, on voyait bien à son rire qu'il ne trouvait pas du tout la plaisanterie amusante !

**_

* * *

_**

La nouvelle se répandit très vite dans l'école. Tout le monde racontait que Potter et lupin ne voulaient plus se parler.

**_

* * *

_**

Un matin, Camille se réveilla blanche comme une morte d'après Lily. Pas étonnant, elle avait de nouveau fait ce cauchemar qui la hantait. Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore lui avait répété et répété Lily, mais rien n'y fit ! Elle n'irait pas voir Dumbledore pour l'embêter avec de pareilles bêtises ! Elle affirma à Lilyque ça irait mieux en déjeunant,ce qui mit fin à la conversation.

Elles allèrent donc déjeuner puis se dirigèrent vers la classe de McGonagall. Pour le moment ils étudiaient la métamorphose d'un chat en chouette et Camille était particulièrement douée dans cette matière ! C'est pourquoi, le professeur McGonagall lui demanda de faire une démonstration devant toute la classe. Elle se leva et marcha lentement vers le devant de la classe. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais les silhouettes des élèves devenaient de plus en plus floues. Ses yeux étaient comme obscurcis par un voile noir. Elle avança, essayant d'appeler au secours. Soudain, un éclair vert l'aveugla et elle s'effondra.

**_

* * *

_**

Lorsque Camille se réveilla, la lumière l'empêcha d'ouvrir les yeux immédiatement. Lorsqu'elle put les ouvrir entièrement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Mais qu'avait elle encore fait pour se retrouver là dans un pyjama avec des petites vaches ? Soudain, des bruits de pas interrompirent sa réflexion intense sur le « pourquoi des vaches » puis Mme Pomfresh apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que…essaya de demander Camille.

Mais l'infirmière fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui enfonça un énorme morceau de chocolat dans la bouche.

-Voilà de quoi vous redonner des couleurs !

Camille avala rapidement son chocolat puis demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Vous vous êtes évanouie.

Soudain, tout lui revint mémoire : le noir complet, puis cette lumière aveuglante, cette lumière verte ! Mais Camille n'était pas stupide, elle avait reconnu la lumière, cette lumière dont de nombreux sorciers ont peur ! C'était la lumière que provoquait l'Avada Kedavra, le sort de la mort !

De nouveau, on la sorti de ses pensées. Lily venait de débarquer dans l'infirmerie, suivie de Remus.

-Comment vas-tu ? Me demanda Lily.

-Après avoir avalé un énorme bout de chocolat, ça ne peut qu'aller mieux !

-Ouf ! Que s'est il passé ?

-Je ne voyais plus rien, autour de moi, puis une lumière verte m'a aveuglée.

Lily mit ses mains devant sa bouche.

-Cette fois, tu dois aller en parler à Dumbledore ! Fit Lily, cette lumière t'empêche déjà de dormir et maintenant tu t'évanouis au beau milieu de la classe à cause d'elle !

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Remus qui essayait de comprendre.

-On peut lui dire Camille ! Il est digne de confiance ! Fit Lily.

-Bien sûr qu'on peut lui dire ! S'exclama Camille, comme si elle trouvait idiot qu'on lui ai posé la question.

Camille raconta à Remus les cauchemars, devenant de plus en plus fréquents, avec chaque fois cette lumière verte qui la réveille en sursaut, et puis ce bruit de respiration, cette impression qu'il y a quelqu'un à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle se réveille !

Remus était stupéfait ! Qu'elle était cette fantasmagorie ? On était dans le monde des sorciers mais ils ne fallait pas exagérer !

-Au fait, je suis là depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Camille.

-Tu n'es pas restée longtemps ! Tu es restée la journée, c'est tout !

Soudain Mme Pomfresh apparu de nouveau et dit :

-Je suis désolée Miss Delvaux, mais je préfère vous garder cette nuit ! Miss Evans et Mr Lupin, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir partir, la visite est finie pour aujourd'hui !

-On se voit demain Camille ! Fit Lily.

-Oui, à demain ! Dit à son tour Remus.

Une fois les deux Gryffondors sortis, l'infirmière ajouta :

-Eh bien, on dirait que mon chocolat a eu de l'effet sur vous ! Vous êtes toute rouge !

* * *

Le lendemain, Camille retrouva Remus et Lily en cours de Sortilège. Il se passa très bien, ainsi que les autres qui suivirent. A la fin de la journée, ils allèrent dans la salle commune et s'installèrent dans un petit coin. Soudain, James, Peter et Sirius passèrent et James lança alors :

-Ils ne peuvent plus se lâcher ces trois là !

Il se rapprocha du petit groupe et fit :

-Fais attention à toi Evans de mon cœur ! La pleine lune approche !

Il s'éloigna avec un sourire carnassier tandis qu'une incompréhension totale s'étalait sur le visage de la rouquine. Soudain, son regard s'éclaira et elle bredouilla :

-Remus…

-Il est parti, répondit Camille.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et si ce n'est pas le cas, envoyez moi vos idées pour améliorer !

Bizoos !


	4. Premier indice

PREMIER INDICE

Remus était resté quelques instants paralysé parce que venait de dire James puis il s'était élancé à sa poursuite. Arrivé dans le dortoir, il avait hurlé :

-**James ! Ramène toi !**

-Que me veux-tu encore ?

-**Comment as tu osé ? Comment as tu osé me faire ça ?**

**-**Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-On se le demande…murmura Sirius.

-**Fais pas chier James ! Tu le sais très bien ! Et tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! **

**-**Et toi, arrête d'hurler !

-Pourquoi ? Soupira Remus.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi as tu dis que j'étais un loup-garou ?

-Je ne l'ai pas dit.

-**Ils peuvent plus se lâcher ! Fais attention Evans la pleine lune approche ! Non mais tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ?**

-Et si vous vous asseyiez pour discuter calmement, fit timidement Peter.

-Oui, c'est-ce que nous allons faire, fit Remus, plus pour lui que pour James.

Il s'assirent tous les deux et Remus demanda :

-Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

-Le fait que tu m'ai traité de crétin borné qui ne sait pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez !

-J'ai dit « borné » ?

-Euh…je…Oh et puis, là n'est pas la question !

-Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Répéta Remus.

-Je viens de te le dire !

-N'est-ce pas pour moi que Sirius, Peter et toi avez décidé de devenir des animagi ?

-Si, c'est même moi qui ai eu l'idée si tu te rappelles bien !

-Si je m'en rappelle ! J'étais tellement heureux ce jour là !…Tu n'avais pas le droit de leur dire…tu n'avais pas le droit…

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

_**

* * *

**_

Dans la salle commune, Lily était restée elle aussi paralysée. Un loup-garou ? Elle avait côtoyé un loup-garou pendant 5 ans et elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué ! Evidemment, il y avait quand même toutes ces fois où Remus disparaissait pour des raisons étranges mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être pour cette raison !

Camille, elle, avait tout de suite compris l'allusion de James. Alors comme ça Remus était un loup-garou ! Son Remus…celui qu'elle aimait…pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait il être un loup-garou ? Mais elle ne l'abandonnerait pas pour autant ! Sûrement pas ! Personne ne lui fera de mal tant qu'elle sera là ! Et certainement pas ce crétin de James Potter !

Soudain, Lily se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. Elle gravit lentement les marches et entrouvrit la porte des sixièmes. Par la fente, elle aperçut Remus assis sur son lit. Il était de dos à la porte et il tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Lily ne voulait pas qu'on fasse de mal à Remus, alors elle ouvrit la porte, ce qui provoqua un grincement et qui fit relever la tête de Remus.

-Evans ? Fit James surpris.

-Potter…

-Que fais tu là ?

C'était Remus qui venait de parler.

-Je venais te chercher. On avait pas fini notre discussion sur la corne de bicorne.

-Lily, ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris ! Répliqua Remus.

-Mais j'ai très bien compris ! Tu es un loup-garou.

Remus fut alors surpris de la franchise de la jeune fille.

-Mais tu as raison Remus, ce n'est pas pour te parler de corne de bicorne que je suis venue. C'est pour empêcher ce crétin de te faire encore plus de mal !

Elle lança un regard noir à James puis prit Remus par le bras et sortit du dortoir.

-Viens, fit Lily.

-Tu ne me rejettes pas ?

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention ! D'ailleurs pourquoi le ferais je ?

-Je ne sais pas…par peur peut être !

-On ce connaît depuis 5 ans n'est-ce pas ? Et as tu déjà eu l'occasion de me faire du mal ?

-Atoi non,mais à un autre élève oui !

-Qui donc ? Potter ? Black ? Pettigrow ?

-Non.

-Qui alors ?

-Severus Rogue.

-…Quoi ?

-Oui. Viens je vais t'expliquer.

Ils s'assirent près de Camille et Remus raconta comment il avait failli tuer le Serpentard. A cause de Sirius.

-Il est complètement fou ! Black ! Fit Lily.

-Et si James n'avait pas été là, je l'aurais tué !

-Alors comme ça Potter, Black et Pettigrow sont des animagi ?

-Oui. Pour moi... Ils l'ont fait pour moi.

Il remit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Ils m'ont accepté pour ce que j'étais, soupira Remus.

-Mais nous aussi on t'accepte Remus !

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! Ils sont comme des frères pour moi !

-On sera comme des sœurs alors pour toi ! Fit Camille.

Remus la regarda complètement abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de dire puis éclata de rire. Camille prit alors une petit teinte rosée, puis elle rigola à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? Demanda Remus.

-Qu'est-ce que _moi _je ferais sans toi ? C'est bien à cause de moi que tu t'es disputé avec tes amis ! Fit Camille.

-Oui, répondit Remus.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu ne dois pas ! J'aurais très bien pu ne pas le faire !

-Tu l'as fait par pitié !

-Mais non ! Est-ce que Lily est venue près de toi par pitié ?

-C'est à elle qu'il faut le demander, répliqua Camille.

-Bien sûr que non ! Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille Camille ?

-Je ne sais pas.

_**

* * *

**_

-Cette fois James, tu es allé trop loin !

-Sirius ! Toi ? Contre moi ?

-Remus est notre ami ! Nous avions fait le serment de ne jamais révéler son secret !

-Je croyais que tu étais d'accord avec moi en ce qui concerne Camille !

-Oui, en ce qui concerne Camille ! Mais pas Remus !

-Ouais bon.

-Tu devrais te réconcilier avec ! Tu t'imagines si tu ne le fais pas, on aura plus de virée nocturne les nuits de pleine lune !

-Oui, tu as raison.

Sirius soupira de soulagement.

-Mais je crois que je vais encore attendre un peu, histoire qu'il se rende compte de son erreur ! Ajouta James.

Sirius soupira de nouveau, mais d'exaspération cette fois.

_**

* * *

**_

-Avance sale gamine ! Tu déshonore notre famille !

Une petite fille qui devait avoir 6 ans avançait péniblement, les mains liées tandis qu'une femme lui donnait des coups de pied dans le dos comme si elle était un vulgaire chien.

La petite fille pleurait et trébuchait à chaque fois qu'elle recevait un coup de pied dansles côtes.

Après avoir marché pendant 2 minutes, la femme attrapa la gamine et l'envoya contre un mur. Alors elle sortit sa baguette tandis que les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues de la petite fille. La femme pointa sa baguette sur elle et cria :

-Avada kedavra !

Un jet de lumière aveugla la petite fille qui tomba par terre, raide, morte…

_**

* * *

**_

Camille s'était relevée. Dés qu'elle avait aperçut le jet de lumière verte, elle s'était réveillée, tremblante et le visage en sueur. _Par Merlin ! Qui était cette gamine ? Qu'a-t-elle avoir avec moi ? Et quel besoin avait cette femme de frapper une petite fille innocente ?_ Pensa Camille. Au moins avait elle découvert quelque chose aujourd'hui ! La petite fille faisait partie de la famille de cette femme qui la frappait sans cesse ! Sa mère ? Sa tante ? Camille ne le savait pas. Mais elle ne perdrait pas espoir de le découvrir!

Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, Camille regarda sa montre. 5 heure du matin. Elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, alors elle se leva et alla s'habiller. Une fois prête, elle descendit dans la salle commune et alla s'installer dans son fauteuil favori devant la cheminée. Mais quelqu'un était déjà dedans.

-Remus ?

-Camille ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je réfléchissais, fit Remus, et toi ?

-J'ai fait mon cauchemar habituel !

-Ah bon ?

-Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait un élément en plus !

-Lequel ?

-La femme qui as tué la petite fille lui a crié « Avance sale gamine ! Tu déshonore notre famille ! » J'en conclus donc que cette femme et cette gamine faisaient partie de la même famille !

-Belle déduction !

-Ne te fous pas de moi !

-Mais je ne me fous pas de toi ! Je vais même vous aider, toi et Lily, à résoudre ce mystère !

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Evidemment !

-Merci, fit Camille, les larmes aux yeux, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça représente pour moi ! Ca me fait tellement peur d'entendre ces respirations quand je me réveille.

-Mais ce ne sont pas les respirations des filles du dortoir ?

-Non. Celles que j'entends après mon cauchemar quand je me réveille sont bien distinctes et puis s'arrêtent au bout d'un moment.

-Etrange…

-Oui, étrange.

-Les autres vont sûrement bientôt se lever ! Je vais devoir y aller !

-Oui, à tantôt alors !

-A tantôt.

_**

* * *

**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle commune commença à se remplir. Camille retrouva Lily et lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait découvert !

-C'est génial ! Ca va sûrement nous aider dans nos recherches !

-Je l'espère. Au fait, Remus a dit qu'il nous aiderait !

-Super !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Eh oui ! C'est déjà fini ! Je sais, c'est un peu court, mais je ne saurais pas faire mieux cette fois ci ! J'espère que ça vous a quand même plut alors une petite review SVP ! Ca ne vous tuera pas !


	5. Vie cruelle

**Vie cruelle**

En y réfléchissant bien, Camille n'avait pas découvert qu'un seul indice lors de son dernier rêve. « Avance sale gamine ! Tu déshonore notre famille ! », avait dit cette femme. La petite n'était donc pas moldue puisque la femme la tuait d'un avada kedavra, et si elle était tuée, c'est qu'elle avait sans dout fait quelque chose de mal ! Et si son rêve était réel, peut être y-avait il eu dans le passé une période où l'avada kedavra n'était pas encore défendu ! Tant de questions sans réponse…hypothèses…mais pas de réponses précises.

Camille avait repensé à ce rêve sans arrêt, aux paroles prononcées, et avait passé son cours de défense contre les forces du mal à réfléchir là dessus. Maintenant, elle avait des conclusions précises dont elle fit part à Lily après le cours.

-Tu sais Camille, on devrait poser nos questions au professeur Binns ! On a cours juste après le diner ! Fit lily.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée !

Elles retrouvèrent donc Remus à la table des lions mais elles ne retrouvèrent pas que lui. Bien qu'ils étaient à 2 mètres de distance, les trois Maraudeurs gênait Lily et Camille.

-Eh, Remus ! Viens t'asseoir près de nous ! Cria James.

-Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée que j'y aille ? Demanda Remus aux deux filles.

-Pour ma part, je dirais que tu ne devrais pas y aller ! Fit Lily

-C'est vrai que c'est lui qui a dévoilé ma particularité mais il n'y a eu aucun incident grave !

-Moi je crois que tu peux lui faire confiance ! Fit Camille.

Remus sourit puis dit, venez avec moi !

Ils se dirigèrent vers les trois garçons et James chuchota à Sirius :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-là ?

-Assieds-toi ! Fit Sirius.

-Cornedrue, Patmol, Queudvert ! Je suis si content de vous retrouver !

-Nous aussi, répondit Sirius.

-Et, oh tiens ! Lily est là aussi ! Ca va ma belle ? Demanda James

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On te dérange Potter ? Grogna Lily.

-Pour ne pas te mentir, oui, tu me déranges !

-On peut savoir pourquoi ?

-Ecoute Lilounette, tu sais qu'on s'aime très fort mais Sirius, Peter et moi avons besoin de parler avec Remus.

Lily devint alors rouge de colère et envoya sa main claquer sur la joue du garçon !

**-Mais ça va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** Cria James.

-On ne s'aime pas ! Fit Lily en articulant bien à chaque syllabe.

-Et c'est pour ça que j'ai de nouveau la joue toute rouge ?

-Oui. On va partir Camille et moi mais, maintenant, Remus est aussi notre ami alors fais gaffe à ce que tu fais !

-Ouais, ça va !

Lily et Camille allèrent s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

-Ah, enfin parties ! Fit James.

-**Quoi ?** Cria Remus en se levant.

-Mais non, Remus ! Tu n'as encore rien compris ! Je disais cela pour qu'on puisse parler ! Rassied-toi mon chou !

Remus se rassit calmement et prit son verre de jus de citrouille. Il en avala une grande gorgée puis demanda :

-Que voulais-tu me dire James ?

-Ben je voulais qu'on redevienne amis.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord.

-Alors c'est d'accord ? Fit James en tendant la main vers Remus.

-C'est d'accord mais…acceptes-tu Camille ?

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois tout de même pas qu'on va l'accepter dans notre groupe ?

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'on l'accepteraient dans notre groupe mais je te demande de la respecter !

-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu voudrais pas que j'aille lui faire la bise tout les matins ?

-Non mais j'ai l'impression que pour toi c'est comme si elle était la plus ignoble des Serpentard ! Fit Remus en élevant légèrement la voix.

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas comme ça que je la considère ?

Soudain, James tomba en arrière. Remus venait de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure et c'était la deuxième fois en peu de temps queRemus frappait James! Remus se leva et retourna près de Lily et Camille.

-Apparement, ça n'e s'est pas passé comme tu voulais, fit Lily à Remus lorce que celui-ci revint.

-Non, éffectivement.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de moi ? Demanda Camille.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça ! Répondit brusquement Remus.

Camille se leva et courut vers la porte. Elle parcouru quelques couloirs et arriva enfin à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle gravit les marches du dortoir et se jetta sur son lit.

Une fois de plus, Remus s'était disputé avec Potter. Et tout ça était de sa faute ! Elle n'avait jamais pensé de mettre fin à ses jours mais en ce moment, ses problèmes, ça la dépassait complètement ! Elle en avait marre de ces cauchemars, de ce Potter, de tous les regards méchants qu'on jette sur elle…de tout en fait ! Elle sècha ses larmes puis alla dans la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux était non seulement rougis par les larmes qui avaient coulémais aussicernés par son manque de sommeil. Camille se frotta la figure avec de l'eau puis se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. Elle lui donna alors un coup de poing et des éclats de verre volèrent un peu partout. Camille avait la main en sang et un éclat de verre était venu se planter dans sa joue. Elle tomba à genoux et s'enfonça encore d'autres petits éclats dans la peau. Soudain, Lily arriva. _Qu'elle idiote suis-je !_ Pensa Camille. _Je n'ai même pas pensé à fermer la porte ànclef !_ Lily poussa un cri puis Camille s'effondra.

_**

* * *

**_

De son côté, Remus attendait devant la porte de la classe de Binns. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait de la peine à Camille mais après tout, ce n'était pas lui le vrai responsable ! C'était James. Et s'il ne l'avait pas mis en colère…

_**

* * *

**_

-James, j'en ai ras-le-bol ! Fit Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Patmol ? Demanda James.

-Il y a que je refuse que tu brises notre amitié avec Remusà cause d'une fille !

-Il n'a qu'à revenir avec nous !

-Tu ne comprends donc pas qu'il ne changera jamais d'avis ?

-Eh bien non ! Mon esprit est sans doute trop petit pour comprendre ça !

-Sans doute. Mais ne compte plus sur moi.

-Quoi ? Tu…tu m'abandonnes ?

-Ca te dérange ?

-**Je croyais qu'on étaient des frères ! **Eh bien, moi qui t'avais hébergé chez moi.

-**C'est ta mère qui m'a hébergé !**

-Salut Patmol. Nous ne nous reverrons plus ces vacances-ci, je suppose.

-**Tu supposes très bien !**

-Parfait.

-Parfait !

Sirius s'en alla, laissant James et Peter là. Il retrouva bientôt Remus devant la classe qui n'avait pas encore commencée.

De son côté, James était triste au fond de lui. Même s'il ne voulait pas le laisser paraître ! Soudain, Lily apparut, rouge de colère. Elle envoya une nouvelle baffe à James puis lui dit :

-Je suppose que tu es fier de toi ?

Puis elle s'en alla rageuse.

-Je suis peut être con quelques fois, mais là, je n'ai pas compris ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Fit James à Peter.

-Je ne sais pas.

_**

* * *

**_

Une fois en classe, Sirius s'assit à côté de Remus et Peter à côté de James. Par contre, il y avait deux absents, ou plutôt deux absentes : Lily et Camille.

_Mais où pouvaient-elles donc être ?_ Se demanda James. _Pourtant, Lily n'était pas malade tout à l'heure…Elle était même en pleine forme !_

Puis il repensa à ce que Lily lui avait dit : « Je suppose que tu es fier de toi ». Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si Camille et Lily n'étaient pas là ! Et pourtant, tout laissait penser que c'était le cas !

Lily et camille ne se montrèrent pas de toute l'après-midi. A la fin des cours, Remus et Sirius montèrent dans la salle commune à la recherche des deux filles. Comme ils s'y attendaient, elles n'étaient pas là, et il leur était impossible de monter dans le dortoir des filles.Le hibou de Remusapparut alors à la fenêtre. Remus le fit entrer, écrivit une lettre à Lily, en espérant que son hibou la trouverait.

_**

* * *

**_

-Dis moi Peter, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent lui trouver à cette Camille ? Elle est moche, rondelette et en plus elle est ennuyante à mourir ! Fit James.

-Tu ne la connais pas ! Fit Peter.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je suis moche, je suis gros et je suis ennuyeux à mourir. Et vous m'avez quand même accepté ! Répondit Peter.

Il s'en alla laissant James seul et perplexe. A présent, il était seul…il n'était rien…rien sans ses amis.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Eh bien voici un nouveau chapitre de fini, moins long que les précédents, je l'avoue, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	6. Retournement de situation

Salut tout le monde ! Je ne pense pas être trop en retard pour cette fic mais je dois dire à ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord qu'avec les stages, camps et vacances, je n'ai plus trop le temps d'accéder à mon ordinateur donc voilà ! bonne lecture !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Retournement de situtation**

Quelques instants plus tard, le hibou de Remus revint, sans réponse.

-Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est la carte du Maraudeur pour les retrouver, fit Sirius.

-C'est vrai que ce serait le meilleur moyen mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais c'est James qui l'a !

-Et alors, elle est pas à lui à ce que je sache ! Répliqua Sirius.

-Que proposes-tu donc ?

-Voilà mon plan ! On monte dans le dortoir, on prend la carte et on redescend.

-C'est ça ton plan ?

-C'est à peu près ça.

-Mouais…moi, je propose que TU montes dans le dortoir, que TU prennes la carte et que TU redescendes !

-Et toi ? Tu fais quoi dans l'histoire ? L'animal de compagnie ?

-Moi, j'attends que tu reviennes de ta mission en faisant le guet !

-Pas très équilibré tout ça.

-Mais au moins, c'est toi l'unique héro de l'histoire !

-Exact !

Sirius monta alors quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et arriva dans le dortoir des sixièmes. Il fut alors paniqué. En effet,_ comment retrouver la carte du Maraudeur dans tout ce bordel ?_ Se demanda-t-il. _Tout d'abord, retrouver la valise de James ! Oui, ce sera une bonne chose. Tiens, le caleçon à crapauds de James ! Je suis sur la bonne piste ! _

De son côté, Remus était affalé dans un fauteuil et glandait. Soudain, une fille assez grande et jolie, aux cheveux châtains et au teint pâle traversa la salle commune. Remus se leva alors d'un bond et partit l'accoster. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus avait repris sa place initiale pour attendre Sirius. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Ca fait une heure qu'il est là haut !_

Soudain, Sirius apparut, tout essoufflé, et dit d'une voix saccadée :

-Je l'ai trouvée !

-Oh, ça vaut plus la peine ! J'ai croisé Alison Walker et vu qu'elle est dans le dortoir de Lily, elle m'a dit que Camille était à l'infirmerie et que Lily devait sans doute être avec.

-Et tu pouvais pas l'dire plus tôt ?

-Ben, je m'suis dit qu'un petit rangement ferait du bien à notre dortoir !

-Oh toi j'vais te…fit Sirius en approchant ses mains du cou de Remus.

-C'est pas le moment ! Il faut aller voir Pourquoi Camille est à l'infirmerie !

-OK.

Ils commencèrent alors une course éffrénée vers la sortie de la salle commune puis dans les couloirs et les escaliers de l'école.

-Au fait, tu la connais bien cette Alison Walker ? Demanda Sirius, tout essouflé.

-Eh bien, j'ai passé cinq années dans sa classe, répondit Remus avec la même voix saccadée.

-Parfait. Tu me la présenteras ?

-N'as-tu pas toi aussi passé cinq ans dans sa classe ?

-Possible…

-Comment ça, possible ?

-Ben, elles se ressemblent toutes. Tu sais, je sors avec l'une puis l'autre et c'est à peine si je m'en rends compte alors…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris !

-Et puis j'ai pas le temps de retenir tous les prénoms ! Attends, je me souviens d'Ameline, Sandrine, Jessica, Candice,…

-J'ai dit que j'avais compris !

Ils continuèrent leur course et arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie. En entrant, ils virent un paravant derrière lequel il semblait y avoir de l'agitation.

-Attention, vous me faites mal ! Cria Camille.

-Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons, fit Mme Pomfresh.

-On peut venir ? Demanda Sirius, tout en passant sa tête derrière le paravant.

-**Allez-vous en ! Je suis en train de m'habiller ! Faites les partir, faites les partir ! **Hurla Camille.

-C'est bon, on s'en va.

Ils s'éloignèrent et entendirent Camille qui disait tout en pleurant :

-Je suis sûre qu'ils m'ont vue, je suis sûre qu'ils m'ont vue…et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là Black ?

-Eh ben, Elle s'énerve pour pas grand chose Camille ! Franchement, des bouts de fesses, j'en vois tous les jours ! Fit Sirius.

-Epargne nous les détails Sirius !

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau et Peter entra.

-Ah vous êtes là ! Fit-il.

-Comment savais-tu qu'on était là ?

-J'ai rencontré Alison Walker et elle m'a dit que vous étiez là !

-Mais qui est cette Alison Walker que tout le monde semble connaître sauf moi ? Demanda Sirius.

-En la voyant, à mon avis, tu la reconnaîtras, fit Remus.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis absolument certain, répondit Remus en accentuant le « absolument ».

-C'est bon, vous pouvez venir maintenant ! Fit Lily.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Remus, tout en approchant du lit de Camille.

* * *

De son côté, James était perplexe._ Qui avait bien pu ranger leur dortoir ? Cela faisait des années que les elfes de maison ne venaient plus ici tellement le bazar était grand ! Ils ne seraient pas venu comme ça sur un coup de tête ! Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit Sirius alors qui ?Remus à tout hasard, mais pourquoi aurait-il rangé MA valise ?_

* * *

-Que font-ils là ? Demanda Camille en désignant Sirius et Peter.

-Ils sont de notre côté, répondit Remus.

-Alors, que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Camille ici présente à fait exploser le miroir de notre salle de bain ! Répondit Lily.

-Tu as quoi ? Demanda Remus.

-Avec sa main, ajouta Lily.

-Mais tu es folle ? Demanda Remus.

-Non, juste suicidaire, répondit Sirius.

-Sirius la ferme !

-Puis elle a eu la merveilleuse idée de se coucher par terre dans les morceaux de verres, termina Lily.

-Mais c'est hyper dangereux ça !

-Parfaitement d'accord avec toi mon ptit loup ! Les miroirs devraient être interdits ! Fit Sirius.

-Sirius, je t'ai dit de la fermer !

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je me tais !

-Tous ça à cause de Potter, conlut Lily.

-Oh le con ! S'écria Sirius.

-C'est de ma faute, fit Remus.

-Mais non, répliqua Camille, j'ai été stupide de vouloir me faire mal mais ce n'est pas de ta faute !

-Merci de me le dire.

-S'ils sont pas mignons tous les deux en train de pleurer !

-Sirius, tu la veux vraiment ta baffe ? Demanda Camille.

-Et puis d'abord on pleure pas ! Répliqua Remus.

-T'as la larmichette à l'œil !

-On la lui donne sa baffe ? Demanda Remus à Camille.

-Avec plaisir !

* * *

Camille sortit de l'infirmerie le lendemain et passa un très bon week-end. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait James, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Par sa propre bêtise, il se retrouvait maintenant sans ami. Le problème, c'est qu'il se tournait vers d'autres personnes moins dignes de confiance et notamment vers pleins de grosses gourdasses ! La semaine suivante, elle estima que cela ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps. Un jour, alors que James était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune avec trois filles autour de lui, Camille décida d'aller lui parler.

Tiens, qui vient là ? Demanda James, toi aussi tu veux venir t'asseoir sur mes genoux ? Sache qu'il n'en est pas question !

-Tu n'y es pas du tout Potter ! Grinça Camille, je voulais te parler.

-Soit, mais fais vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

-Pas ici !

-D'accord. Désolé mes tourterelles mais je vais devoir vous abandonner quelques instants.

Camille fit la grimace puis entraîna James en dehors de la salle commune et le poussa dans une classe vide.

-Bon, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

-De Remus, Sirius et Peter.

-Je suis d'accord. A toi l'honneur puisque c'est toi qui voulait me parler.

-Eh bien voilà, je suis mal à l'aise quand je pense que tu es fâché avec les trois autres.

-Oui, surtout que c'est de ta faute ! Je comprends très bien ton malaise.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute Potter et tu le sais très bien !

-Soit.

-Je veux que vous redeveniez amis ! Et je veux de la politesse à mon égard.

-Et un ptit soda bien frais ?

Elle perdit alors patience et envoya son point dans la figure de James. Celui-là retint le bras de Camille avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible et demanda :

-Q'est-ce que tu as fait à tes mains ?

Camille retira vivement ses mains vers elle et se massa les poignets.

-Quel est cet interêt si grand pour mon bien être tout à coup ? Ca te fait plaisir de savoir que je me suis fait mal ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je me demandais juste ce qui avait bien pu causer de pareilles cicatrices.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai cassé le miroir de la salle de bain d'un coup de poing.

-Mais tu es folle ?

-Non, suicidaire !

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Fait marcher ton cerveau Potter !

-C'est de ma faute ?

-T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

-Euh…

-j'en ai assez d'être ton souffre douleur ! Je suis pas ton jouet Potter !

Camille s'en alla et claqua la porte de la classe, laissant un James perplexe. Il n'aurait j'amais pensé qu'il pourrait pousser quelqu'un au suicide.

Cela étant fait, Camille retourna dans la salle commune près de Lily, Remus, Sirius et Peter.

-Voilà, je lui ai parlé. A vous de faire le reste, dit-elle aux trois garçons.

-Ca n'a pas été trop dur ?

-Il a été quelque peu irrespectueux au départ puis après il a eu un peu plus de considération.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas de James, fit Remus.

-Plus rien ne m'étonne, répondit Camille.

* * *

Ce soir là, ils bavardaient joyeusement à leur table et lorsque James s'approcha du petit groupe, tout le monde devint silencieux.

-Les gars, je peux vous parler ?

-Ouais vas-y, répondit Sirius.

-On pourrait pas aller ailleurs ?

-C'est ici ou nulle part, répliqua Remus.

-Devant tout le monde ? Demanda James à voix basse.

-Devant tout le monde ! Répondit Remus.

-Ben voilà, j'ai bien réfléchi et j'aimerais qu'on redevienne amis.

-Acceptes-tu de respecter Camille ? Demanda Remus.

-Oui, répondit James, d'une petite voix.

Il fit une pause.

-Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on est amis, fit-il alors, en se tournant vers Camille.

-C'est bien ainsi que je l'entends, répondit Camille.

James tendit sa main vers Camille et celle-ci la serra joyeusement.

-James est de retour ! Cria Sirius.

-C'est bon Sirius, gueule pas comme ça ! Tout le monde va t'entendre !

Il s'assit près du petit groupe et commença à manger goulument.

-Potter, tu pourrais manger proprement ! Fit Lily, d'un ton irrité.

-Tu veux bien m'appeler James, maintenant que je me suis excusé ?

-Je suis contente de ce que tu as fait Potter mais moi je ne pardonne pas si vite ! Elle a eu les mains et les genoux déchiquetés à cause de toi !

-Les genoux aussi ? Demanda James.

-Oui et elle a reçu un éclat de verre dans la joue. Heureusement pour toi que ça n'a pas atteind son œil !

James examina alors le visage de Camille et apperçut la petite cicatrice.

-Je suis désolé, fit James à voix basse.

Il regarda de nouveaux Camille. _Elle n'était pas si laide que ça après tout_, se dit-il. A ce moment, il s'en voulut terriblement de ce qu'il avait fait.

* * *

Ce soir là, lorsque Camille alla se coucher, elle était comblée. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant d'amis et là, ce n'était pas n'importe quels amis. C'était les Maraudeurs ! Elle passa alors une très bonne nuit, sans rêve.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Eh bien voilà encore un nouveau chapitre de fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Alors à la prochaine !


End file.
